


Entanglement

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Curious Archer Prompts and one shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tilly has a psychotic break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Tumblr prompt ‘Margot making a bad day a good day!’





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: full disclosure, I know very little about psychotic breaks, or the condition Tilly suffers from, nor do I know the proper way of dealing with it.
> 
> I have writen this story based on how I think I would deal with it if it was my girlfriend, but if I am in anyway wrong please educate me. Tell me what is wrong and what I could do to improve. Thank you in advance : )

There was something off when Margot got up for work, something niggling in the back of her head.

 

Tilly was quieter than usual, sitting at the kitchen isle of their shared apartment, eyes unfocused.

 

Margot had asked if she was okay as she got dressed for work and Tilly nodded, unconvincingly.

 

Something was wrong, she knew it, she could feel it in her bones, but Tilly ushered her out of the door when she suggested calling in sick to work, kissing Margot on the lips before closing the door.

 

Margot reluctantly went to work, texting Tilly every hour to check in, and Tilly would text back almost instantaneously for the first seven hours of her shift but come nine in the afternoon she just stopped, complete radio silence.

 

Margot tried again at ten, and told Roni that she would have to leave if Tilly hadn’t replied within half an hour.

 

Roni understood, and because it was Monday she could run the place on her own, since there were only two regulars in the small bar.

 

She ended up not needing to go home afterall, Tilly came to her, still dressed in her sweat pants and Margot’s hoodie.

 

Margot glanced up, doing a double take when she realised it was her girlfriend, her heart sinking when she noticed the broken look on her face.

 

“Tilly?”

 

Tilly’s head snapped to Margot, shaking her head and stumbled back against the wall, sliding down and bringing her knees to her chest.

 

“Tillly,” Margot easily hopped over the counter and rushed to her girlfriend.

 

“It won’t- you have to- stop!” Tilly’s voice broke as she forced out the words.

 

“What is it, Til?” Margot moved to kneel in front of her girlfriend, making sure to keep good distance and not to touch her. “You have to talk to me.”

 

“They won’t shut up,” Tilly grumbled, her fingers threading through her hair and she pulled.

 

“I need you to stop pulling, Tilly.” Margot requested softly, but her words went unheard by Tilly, who was murmured ‘no, no,’ continuous under her breath, shaking her head.

 

“No, she loves me!” Tilly’s voice was horse as she yelled those words, her head snapping up, her eyes burning into Margot’s.

 

It clicked with Margot then what was happening. “You know I love you, Tilly.” Margot tentatively touched Tilly’s hand, lacing they fingers together when Tilly didn’t pull away. “This,” Margot untangled Tilly’s fingers from her hair and pushed her palm against the left side of her chest. “My heart belongs completely and unconditionally to you, whatever they are saying, you know it’s not true.”

 

“But what if- I’m hard work, Margot.” Tilly’s lip quivered and Margot wanted nothing more than to wrap the girl up and keep her safe but she knew that wasn’t feasible with Tilly in this state. “Being with me is hard.”

 

“No,” Margot whispered, bringing Tilly’s hand up to her lips and kissing her palm. “No, being with you is the most natural thing to me. Now, not being with you? That’s hard. When you went to visit your father? That was hard. When I had to go away with my mother? That was hard. But being with you? God, Tilly, Nothing is easier to me.”

 

Tilly stared up at her, her hair tangled with all the pulling (and she probably hadn’t brushed her hair at all today), and her eyes wet.

 

“You remember our first date? When we got candy apples and went to the library.”

 

Tilly nodded slowly.

 

“I didn’t know it then but that day, watching you eat that candy apple with those wide, amazed eyes, and that beautiful smile, that was the moment I fell for you.” Margot spoke softly, trailing her around the inside of Tilly’s palm. “How about we go home, would that be okay? Or we can walk if you don’t want to be closed in.”

 

“They won’t shut up, the voices, the buzzing. They are telling me that you don’t love me, why would you? I’m so difficult.” Tilly explained shakily, resting her chin on her knees.

 

“Do you believe them? Do you doubt how much I love you?” Margot questioned softly.

 

“I don’t- I don’t want to. I want to accept your love with open arms but it’s hard. It’s hard when I have this little voice telling me all the time that I don’t deserve you, that you will realise just how hard it is to be with me and leave.”

 

“Have you ever heard of quantum entanglement?”

 

That seemed to throw Tilly through a loop, a frown appearing on her brow and her head tilting in that way that would be cute if not for the mascara smudged down her cheeks. “What?”

 

“Quantum entanglement, and how it related to soulmates?”

 

“No,”

 

“How about we go home and we can talk about it?” Margot offered with a little smile, and Tilly tentatively agreed, allowing Margot to help her to her feet.

 

Margot rushed off to tell Roni she was leaving before returning to Margot, her hand clutching tightly onto the woman’s as they walked.

 

She ran them a bath when they got home, slowly undressing Tilly, giving her all the time in the world to tell Margot to stop, or back off. Margot took Tilly’s makeup off with a face wipe before braiding Tilly’s hair.

 

Tilly sat, almost dazed through all of this, but she wasn’t mumbled or shaking anymore and that was definitely something.

 

After the bath was drawn Margot stripped off, too, both of them getting into the bath, Tilly settling against Margot’s chest.

 

“Tell me about the entanglement,” Tilly requestioned, watching her fingers as they traced patters on the swell of Margot’s breast.

 

“Well, as hugely simplified explanation quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon where a group of particles, sometimes millions of light years apart, seem to interact, the seem to be entangle.” Margot explained, her lips pressed against the crown of Tilly’s head, running her fingertips up and down her back. “There is a theory, one I personally believe, that soulmates are entangled. That the reason you meet someone and it just clicks is because, at a quantum level, you are meant to be together.”

 

Tilly’s fingers stalled, looking up at Margot through her eyelashes. “You think that’s us?”

 

“I truly believe that we are soulmates, Tilly. Any universe, any time period, I believe we would find each other.” Margot brought her hand up to cup Tilly’s cheek, holding her against her as she smoothed her thumb along the skin on her cheekbone. “I love you, Tilly. With everything in me and more is I had it.”

 

Tilly nodded against her chest, and Margot knew she wasn’t entirely convinced, she probably never would be, but Margot had no qualms about telling Tilly she loved her every day if she had to.

 

“I would follow you to the ends of the earth, Tilly Jones.” Margot swore.

 

They got out of the bath about ten minutes later, mostly because Tilly had to pee, and settled on the sofa, Margot on her back while Tilly laid fully on her, her ear pressed against Margot’s chest, tapping out the rhythm of her heart on her arm.

 

Margot could feel it, the tension slowly but surely leave Tilly as she sunk into Margot.

 

“Thank you,” Tilly whispered sleepily.

 

“For what, baby?”

 

“Loving me.”

 

Margot laughed softly. “Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”


End file.
